Housemates
by nightmareking
Summary: Just something thrown together. Rated for later chapters. And dumb title I know, but I'm having an off day. And like I said in my previous stories summaries aren't my strong point. The title may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading the reviews in my story With Star's Help and someone named joseftanti suggested I write another harem fic and they wanted me to add Brittney too and I decided why not. So here you go, enjoy and also AU.**

The students walked around the university looking around in wonder as they headed towards the auditorium for evaluations. Crowding in the auditorium, the students talked to one another as Dean Skeeves walked up to the podium. Clearing his throat, everyone to fall silent and looked at him, "Welcome freshmen to Echo Creek University, one of California's finest Ivy League Schools. I hope all of you like it here and…" as he continued to talk, the students began talking to each other again. After the evaluations were finished, the students left the auditorium and headed towards their designated homes.

A blonde haired, blue eyed woman opened a door and walked into a house and saw an Asian woman with dark hair and brown eyes, a woman with auburn hair and light green eyes, a woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair with a streak of teal going through it and aqua eyes. They looked up and she waved with a smile on her face, "Hi, my name's Star Butterfly,"

The woman with dark blue hair smirked, "Janna Johnson."

"Jackie Thomas," the blonde woman said.

"S…Sabrina Griffin," the woman with auburn hair said nervously.

"Brittney Wong," the Asian woman said in an irritated tone, "I guess you're our final housemate so we can…"

"Don't count on it," they heard a voice say and they looked up to see a redheaded woman in her forties standing in the doorway, "You have one more housemate. Their running late, but they should be here within the hour."

The five looked at each other and then at the woman and Janna asked, "So what's her name?"

" _His_ name is Marco Diaz," the woman answered and the five looked shocked, "I expect the six of you to get along and I want nothing happening while you six are living together during your time here, do you understand me!" the five groaned and nodded before the woman slammed the door closed.

Brittney sighed and sat down on the couch, "Great, we're living in a coed house, damn it."

Star looked at her and shrugged her shoulders, "It can't be that bad. Maybe we'll get along or something." Brittney rolled her eyes and ignored her and stood up. The five of them of them stood up and walked up the stairs and picked out their rooms.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked back to see a man with brown hair walking inside. He stopped and looked around before looking at a piece of paper and then at the door, "Well I am in the right house."

"Wait, you thought your key opened the door to the wrong house?" Jackie questioned, "What kind of idiot thinks that a key opens the wrong door?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Jeez I'm sorry, it's not every day I walk into a house with five women, I just wanted to be sure." He extended his arm out, "My name's Marco Diaz and I guess we're going to be housemates."

They stared at him for a moment and Star walked up to him and shook his hands, "Hi Marco, I'm Star Butterfly," she said before introducing the rest of them.

Marco half smiled and waved and they waved back in slight annoyance. Star looked back at Marco with a slight smile, "C'mon I'll show you to your room." Marco nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs.

Walking down the hall, the two turned to the final door on the left and opened it. Marco stepped inside and looked around before putting his bags down. Star looked at him and half smiled, "So I'll let you get settled," he looked back, "And I'll see you downstairs when you're done."

"Yeah, thanks Star," Star nodded before closing the door and Marco began unpacking.

Star walked down the stairs and sat on a chair. The others looked at her and Jackie asked, "So you're going to be all friendly with him?"

"We don't have much of a choice, and besides he doesn't seem like the type of person that'll hurt us like that."

The four of them looked confused and Sabrina said, "How can you be sure?" Star looked at her, "He could be putting on an act and then when we least expect it he could try to kill us or something."

Star rolled her eyes and stood up, "Like I said Marco doesn't seem like that type of person." She started walking towards the kitchen, "And besides if he does try something then we'll handle it. There are five of us after all," the other groaned before sitting down.

Marco walked down the stairs and saw Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney staring at him before standing up and walking out of the house. Marco sighed and sat on the couch. Star walked into the living room and sat down next to him, "So are you settled in?"

"Yeah," Marco sighed and Star looked confused, "But I get the feeling that the others don't really want me here."

Star half smiled and rubbed his back, "Don't worry about them Marco, they're just a little uncomfortable living in a coed house. Just give them some time, okay?"

"Yeah," Marco stood up, looked back and held his hand out, confusing Star, "I'm going to get something to eat, would you care to join me?"

Star half smiled and took his hand. He helped her up and she nodded, "Yeah that sounds good right about now." Marco half smiled and the two of them walked out of the house without any problems and headed towards the cafeteria.

 **Alright the whole harem thing is going to happen as the story progresses and everything and like I said at the beginning of the story it is going to be AU. But for now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The ANIMATED boy 2: Thanks and the next chapter is coming up.**

 **Hunter: Good to know.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and more is coming soon.**

 **Random human: Good to know, more is coming and no she doesn't.**

 **Shadow: Thanks and more will be up soon.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

Star and Marco walked out of the cafeteria and started walking down the street as other students walked past them, screaming at the top of their lungs and laughing. Star rolled her eyes before looking at Marco and saw him deep in thought, "Marco?" she shook him and he jerked before looking at her, "Are you okay? You look lost,"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm just thinking." Star looked confused and Marco checked the time, "We better get home before the others think I'm doing something to you."

He was about to walk a little faster when Star grabbed him his arm. He stopped and looked back in confusion and Star frowned, "Marco I told you to give them time. It's only been a few hours, they'll get used to you living with us." Marco frowned and nodded, "Alright let's walk around campus for a while."

"Yeah," the two began walking around again.

As the hours passed, the two walked down the street and headed to their newly shared home. Walking inside, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney looked up and stared at Marco. Marco sighed and looked at Star, "I uh…I'll be in my room if you need me."

Star nodded and Marco walked up the stairs. Star looked at the others and Jackie asked, "So what was that all about?"

Star rolled her eyes and groaned, "Nothing, we just went to get something to eat and walked around the campus."

"And then he tried to get on your good side and wait for the right moment." Brittney leaned back on the couch, "We told you that he isn't good,"

"No, he's a really nice guy, why are you trying to make him out to be the bad guy?" Star groaned and walked away.

Marco sat in his room, typing on his laptop when he heard yelling. He stopped and looked towards the door for a moment. Shaking his head, he looked back at his laptop and continued typing. A moment later he heard screaming again followed by a loud crash. Jumping up, he ran out of his room and across the hall and knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside to see Sabrina tossing and turning on her bed and broken glass on the floor.

Walking up to her, he shook her and she shot up, panting. She looked at Marco and he calmly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but what are you doing in my room?" she demanded, "Were you trying to do something?"

Marco rolled his eyes, groaned and turned around. Holding up his hands, he began to walk away, "Fine, next time I'll just let you suffer with your night terror."

He started to walk out of the room when he heard Sabrina moving and then heard her yell in pain. He stopped and looked back to see Sabrina sitting on her bed, holding her feet in pain. He sighed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just cut my feet on the stupid glass." Sabrina hissed through her teeth.

Marco turned the light on, blinding the two of them momentarily. He looked back and saw blood dripping from Sabrina's feet. He shook his head, "Wait here, I have a first aid kit in my room." Sabrina watched as he walked out of her room.

He soon returned carrying a first aid kit. He kicked the broken glass aside and knelt down in front of her. Cleaning up her cuts, Sabrina winched, "So how did the glass break? And what was a glass doing in here?"

"I drink water before I go to bed and then the night terror…look can you help me or not." Marco rolled his eyes and continued cleaning the cuts on Sabrina's feet.

Wrapping her feet up, Marco picked the first aid kit up and stood up. He looked at the broken glass and sighed, "I'll clean up the glass." He walked out of the room again.

Walking back into the room, he began to sweep the broken glass while Sabrina stared at him in silence. Marco glanced up and broke the silence, "You girls don't really like me, do you?"

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Don't play dumb Sabrina," he sat up and looked at her, "You, Janna, Jackie and Brittney shoot me cold stares and make snide remarks when I'm not around. Did I do something that offended you four?"

"No," Sabrina sighed, "We're just uncomfortable sharing a house with you. You didn't do anything really, don't think that you did."

Marco got ready to say something when they heard a voice coming from the door, "What are you doing in here!" they looked up to see Star, Janna, Jackie and Brittney standing in the hall, staring at Marco, "Well Diaz!" Brittney snapped.

Marco held up his hands and Star got ready to say something when Sabrina spoke, "He was helping me," everyone looked at her, "I…I uh…was having a night terror and Marco came in to check on me. I cut my feet and he took cleaned and wrapped them up for me."

Star half smiled as Janna, Jackie and Brittney looked at each other for a moment. They looked back at the two and Jackie said, "Diaz, get out of here. The five of us need to talk," Marco sighed, stood up and walked out of the room and went back to his room.

Star, Janna, Jackie and Brittney stood in Sabrina's room and Janna sighed before looking at Star, "Okay so you were right, he isn't a bad guy."

"He isn't, he also thinks you, me, Jackie and Brittney hate him." They looked at Sabrina, "He heard our remarks about him and he noticed the cold looks we've been giving him all day,"

"Well what should we do?"

"You could try to talk to him for a while tomorrow," they looked back at Star, "C'mon, we're going to be living with him during our time in college, we might as well try to get along."

Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney looked at each other and Janna sighed, "Fine, we'll try talking to him tomorrow." Star half smiled, "It can't be that bad, right?" the others nodded before Star, Janna, Jackie and Brittney walked out of Sabrina's room.

Sabrina sighed, stood up and walked over to the light switch. Turning off the light, she walked back to her bed, laid down and let out a small sigh before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **Within the next three chapters things will be picking up. So enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Joseftanti: Good to know and I update as often as I can.**

 **Mrenteria99: Thanks.**

 **Redx1059: Thanks and do you mean Janna? I already added her.**

 **Hehe14: Thanks and yeah I guess it'll be like harem Animes.**

 **Catalyst56: Thanks and character development is going to happen.**

 **Random human: Thanks.**

 **Shadow: Thanks and that might happen.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Yeah and notice me senpai? Okay.**

 **Starbutterfly176: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Guest: Good to know and more is coming soon.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter every.**

The students sat in their biology class, either paying attention to the teacher, quietly talking amongst themselves or scribbling in their notebooks. The bell rang and everyone stood up and began walking out of the classroom while the teacher tried shouting over their chatter.

Marco walked around the courtyard and heard a voice say, "Did you guys hear there's a guy sharing a house with five girls,"

He stopped and hid behind a tree. Peering around it, he saw three students, a blonde male with blue eyes, a redheaded male with brown and male with brown hair covering his eyes. The redheaded male and brown haired male looked at the blonde and the redheaded one said, "Are you sure Justin? Or are you just blowing smoke out of your ass?"

The blonde, Justin, rolled his eyes and groaned, "Look Tom, I overheard some of our professors talking about how the Dean is experimenting with coed living arrangements and is allowing a male student to live with five female students." He looked at the other student, "You believe me, right Oskar?"

Oskar looked at the two and then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know dude. If you're lying, then you're an asshole, but if you're not then we have to kick this guy's ass."

"See, Oskar's got the right idea," Marco swallowed hard and carefully backed away.

He soon turned and came face-to-face with his housemates. He jumped back slightly and Jackie sighed, "Look Diaz, Star decided that we all should talk and you've been running out of the house every morning and you don't return until late so we never had a chance to talk."

He looked back and then at his housemates. Sighing, he nodded. "Fine, we'll talk after classes, but after we get home." The five arched their brows, "Look, some of the other students heard of the coed living arrangements and now they want to kick my ass."

They sighed and Brittney said, "Fine Diaz, let's just get to our remedial math class." Marco nodded and the two of them walked away from the others.

While they were walking, Marco looked at Brittney, "So Brittney…why are you, Sabrina, Janna and Jackie constantly being rude?" Brittney ignored him and continued walking. Marco growled and stopped in front of her, "C'mon Brittney, can you please tell me why you hate me? What did I do? Sabrina said I did nothing, but that doesn't explain why you…"

"Diaz shut up," Brittney rolled her eyes. Looking around she sighed and crossed her arms, "Look, we'll talk to you back at the house tonight, alright?" Marco sighed and slowly nodded before they continued to walk to class.

Hours passed and the students continued to talk about the rumored coed house. The students were either walking around the campus or walking to their dorms. The six walked into their house and Marco closed the door behind him.

The six sat down and Jackie looked at Marco, "Alright Diaz, Star said that we all should talk so start talking."

Everyone looked at Marco and Marco's eyes shift between the five of them. He looked at Star who simply shrugged her shoulders. He looked at the others and sighed, "Alright fine, why don't we start with why you four acted the way you did when I first arrived?"

They looked at him and Sabrina sighed, "I already told you Marco that we're just a little uncomfortable living with you."

Marco rolled his eyes and Jackie sighed, "Look, why don't we tell each other a little bit about ourselves and see where it goes from there."

Marco looked at Star and she nodded. He sighed and looked at the others, "Fine, why don't one of you start first?"

The five girls looked at each other for a few moments and then looked at Marco and Sabrina sighed, "I'll start," Marco looked at her and she sighed again, "You already know my name so I'm going to skip that part. My birthday is April 13th, my favorite color is purple, my favorite holiday is Easter, my parents' homeschooled me for half of my sophomore year and I'm an only child."

Marco looked at Janna and she looked around and then back at Marco, "What? You want me to go next?" Marco shrugged his shoulders and Janna sighed, "Alright fine, my birthday is March 2nd, my favorite color is green, I have a younger brother and sister, I love Halloween and I hated my time in high school for reasons."

"Alright," Marco looked at Jackie, "What about you?"

"What about you?" Jackie retorted, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Ladies first,"

Jackie grunted, "Fine," she sighed, "My birthday is June 11th, I love baby blue, I like skateboarding in my spare time, I have an older brother, 4th of July has to be my favorite holiday and high school was alright for me."

Marco nodded and looked at Brittney. Brittney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fine Diaz, my birthday is on March 12th, my favorite color is yellow, I'm an only child, my favorite holiday will have to be Easter and I was cheer captain in high school."

"Alright," Marco looked at Star, "What about you Star?" Star looked at him in confusion, "aren't you going to tell us about yourself?"

"Oh, uh…my birthday is April 21st, my favorite color is light blue, I'm an only child, my favorite holiday is Christmas and my parents were strict about my schooling." The five of them looked at Marco and Star half smiled, "Alright Marco, tell us a little bit about yourself."

Marco sighed, "My birthday is November 19th, my favorite color is red, I'm a red belt in karate, I'm an only child, my favorite holiday is New Years and my parents were…calm about my choice of school." He looked at the five and asked, "Now can someone please calmly explain what I did? Why have Janna, Jackie, Brittney and Sabrina been acting cold towards me?"

Janna, Jackie, Brittney and Sabrina looked at each other and then back to Marco and Sabrina sighed, "I told you already Marco you didn't do anything. We're just uncomfortable sharing a house with you."

"Okay, but why? Why are you four uncomfortable sharing a house with me?"

Brittney shook her head and sighed, "We just thought that you were going to act like a typical college guy and tried to take advantage of us or try something while we were sleeping."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Look we've been living together for a little over a week. If I wanted to do something don't you think I would've done it by now?" the room fell silent for a few moments and Marco asked, "So can we try to get along without the remarks and stares? We're going to be living together for the next four years."

Star bit her lip as she looked at her other housemates and they looked at each other. They looked at Marco and Janna sighed, "Fine Diaz, but one screw up and you'll be sorry." Marco sighed and nodded before standing up and walking up the stairs to his room.

 **Alright here's the third chapter, a little character background and before anyone says that the little bit with Justin, Oskar and Tom could have been left out, I have a plan for that. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: Thanks and more is coming soon so that might happen.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the darkened stairs and turned to see the light to the kitchen on. Confused he started walking towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Brittney sitting at the table with a blank stare crossing her face, "Brittney?" she jumped slightly and looked up to see Marco staring at her, "Are you alright?"

"Fine Diaz, but what are you doing up?"

"Getting a drink of water, what are you doing up?" Brittney groaned as she put her head on the surface of the table. Marco frowned and sat down, "What's wrong?" she looked at him with an aggravated glare, "C'mon Brittney, I'm living with you and the others for four years and we're trying to trust each other. So what's wrong?"

She sat back and crossed her arms. The kitchen fell silent as Marco waited for Brittney to start. After a few moments of silence passed, Brittney let out a deep sigh, "My parents…they expect me to call them at the end of the week," Marco arched a brow, "They want me to tell them how my classes are, which teams I want to try out for and my living arrangements."

"So," Brittney looked at him, "It's the beginning of the semester so you really don't know how classes will be and the same thing could be said about the try outs, so all they'll hear about is your living arrangements."

Brittney scuffed and shook her head, "Easier said than done Diaz," Marco tilted his head in confusion, "If my parents learn I'm living with you they'll freak and yell at me. They won't mind the others, but they'll feel uncomfortable if they learn I'm living with a boy."

"Then don't tell them about me," Brittney shook her head, "What's wrong?"

"It's impossible to lie to my parents. They'll know when I'm lying and they get the truth out of me,"

"Then email them, it can't be that hard."

"They want to hear it from my mouth." Brittney groaned and put her head on the table again, "This sucks. My parents will either force me to transfer, which I don't want to because I wanted to come here, or worse." Marco hummed and scratched his chin.

He looked around and then looked at Brittney and frowned. He sighed and Brittney looked up and saw him staring to stand, "I came down here for some water, but I think we need something a bit stronger." He extended his hand out to Brittney and she looked confused, "C'mon, I think we both need a beer, you because you're obviously upset with your parents and me…well I unknowingly am involved here."

"What are you talking about? We don't have any beer in the house,"

"I have some in my room," Brittney looked shocked as Marco helped her up and the two walked out of the kitchen.

Walking into Marco's room, Brittney saw on his bed and watched Marco open the closet. He handed her a can and then sat down on the floor and opened his can. Brittney looked at the can and then at Marco, "You know with the first aid kit the five of us thought you were some sort of safety obsessed person."

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Funny, safe kid was my nickname in high school." Brittney unamusingly rolled her eyes before opening her can and began drinking, "So I decided to leave the safe kid personal behind and I'm trying to be a little more dangerous."

"Whatever you say,"

The room fell silent as the two drank. Brittney sighed and chuckled, "You do know we have classes tomorrow."

"And one beer won't hurt us," Marco set his can aside and sighed, "Brittney you're eighteen, right?" she nodded, "Then you shouldn't worry about what your parents think. You're not a minor so they really have no say in what you do in college."

Brittney frowned and looked down, "Yeah, but they're my parents and even though they're not perfect they're still my parents and once they learn I'm living with a boy, they'll force me to transfer, I told you that downstairs."

"Well change my name a little," Brittney looked up in confusion, "If you can't lie and tell them that I don't live here, change my name and tell them you live with five girls and change my name to Marcia."

"I already told you they know when I'm lying, so even if I did decide to do that it won't do any good." Marco frowned and the room fell silent again.

The two quickly finished their drinks and Brittney stood up, "Thanks for the drink Diaz, but I should get to bed."

Before she walked out of the room, Marco stood up and sighed, "Look Brittney, we'll think of something to tell your parents and if this situation ever bothers you again just know that my doors always open if you need to talk." Brittney looked at him in a slightly confused daze, "Sorry I'm studying to get my PhD in psychology. So if that was a little confusing to you, you know why."

Brittney lightly laughed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Diaz," she kissed him on the cheek and his eyes widened, "I'll remember that when I need to talk about some of my problems in a later date." Marco watched as Brittney walked past him and out of the room.

Tossing the two empty cans in the small wastebasket, Marco closed the door, turned the light off and walked to his bed. Crawling under the covers, he lay on his bed with his arms behind his head and yawned, "Whatever. I'll help Brittney with this problem again tomorrow and then at the end of the week." He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

 **Okay, before anything is said about this chapter, yes I know it could've been left out entirely, but I'm going to have Marco have a little one-on-one with each girl individually and I decided to start with Brittney. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest #1: Good to know and more is coming soon.**

 **Shadow: Thanks and I don't know who I'll have Marco help next.**

 **Joseftanti: That might happen or vice versa.**

 **Guest #2: Good to know and okay, I haven't watched much harem Anime so I wouldn't know.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco walked down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could react, he was pulled into a classroom. Looking back, he saw several other male students and his eyes widened, "Now that we have every male student on campus, we can finally find out who the lucky son of a bitch is." Everyone looked up and saw Justin, Tom and Oskar standing against the far wall, "Now for those of you who don't know, there's one lucky guy here who's sharing a house with five girls and we're going to find out who it is,"

' _Fuck this can't end well,_ '

"So line up," Tom ordered and everyone stood in a single line, "Good. Justin, you're up man."

Everyone watched as Justin took a few steps forward. Marco nervously shook as Justin glanced at everyone and continued walking forward, "You!" he pointed to an overweight man, "What are your living arrangements like, loser?"

Marco breathed a sigh of relief while Tom and Oskar groaned, "That's your plan?" Oskar asked, "Dude whoever the bastard is they're just going to lie to us."

Justin hummed and cracked his knuckles, "Well we could just beat the hell out of these losers and find out which one is living with the girls."

"Again, a terrible plan," Tom noted, stepping forward, "The one who is living with the girl will still lie or someone who isn't living with the girls will lie just to get you to stop."

The three soon began to argue and Marco looked around nervously, "I can't leave, that'll just sell me out, but I can't stay here either because they'll still learn who I live with."

The three looked back at the students and walked up to them. Oskar got ready to speak when the sound of the fire alarm assaulted everyone's eardrums and the sprinkler system began spraying them. In a hurry, everyone ran out of the room and students and teachers alike began to walk out of the school.

Marco distanced himself away from the large crowd and panted, "Damn it. Did someone blow up the science lab?" he looked back at the school and sighed, "Well whatever happened I'm glad it happened."

"Good to hear," he looked back and saw Janna leaning against the tree with a wide grin on her face.

Marco looked confused and walked up to her, "Janna, did you pull the fire alarm?"

"You're welcome by the way," Janna walked away from him.

Marco looked back, sighed and followed Janna. He walked up next to Janna and sighed, "Thanks, I really owe you one."

"Nah, don't mention it Diaz. We're housemates. We look out for one another." Marco looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed, "Yeah, one of the girls who didn't trust you when you arrived saved your sorry butt from trouble."

"Yeah, but did you do it to help or to just keep those idiots away from the house?"

"A little bit of both, mainly the latter," Janna sighed and shook her head, "We're still having problems trusting you Marco, but Brittney told us how you two talked last night and how you tried to help her with her family issues…and the fact that we're going to be living together…it never gets easier saying it, we might as well try to get along."

"I'll take when I can get," he looked back and saw the school surrounded by flashing lights, "But I hope you know you probably got yourself in trouble for helping me."

Janna looked back and lightly chuckled as she shook her head, "Nah, nothing I can't handle. Besides I doubt that anyone saw me do it."

"If you say so," Marco chuckled and looked ahead, "C'mon Janna, I owe you for saving my ass back there,"

"Yeah whatever you say Diaz," she looked at him and slightly, "Marco?"

He looked at her with a slight confused look on his face, "I think that's the first time you called me by my first name. This must be important."

"Yeah funny," Janna let out a small chuckle, "Brittney told us how you're studying to get your PhD in psychology and how you said that if she needed to talk that your door is open and well…"

"That rule applies to you and the others too," Marco assured, "So if you need to talk my door's opened, okay?" Janna nodded, "Is there something wrong? You look lost,"

"Nah I'm fine," she looked back and then back at Marco and smirked, "C'mon Diaz, we better hurry before they find out you left and figure out which student is living with us."

She started running ahead and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I swear these girls are going to kill me one way or another before the semester is out." He started running after Janna without a second thought.

 **And a short chapter, but it's not for nothing, everything will come together soon. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red the Pokémon Master: Yeah, but opinions change all the time.**

 **Joseftati: Good to know and I update as often as I can.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Good to know and more will be coming soon.**

 **Shadow: Yeah it was short, but more will be coming and I'll try to make the chapters a bit later.**

 **Anyway this next chapter is going to be a little personal. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in his room, listening to music and doing his homework. Feeling someone tapping him on his shoulder, he jumped and looked up to see Jackie staring at him with a somber look. He took the earbuds out and his eyes shifted around the room before he slowly asked, "Can I help you?"

"Brittney told us that you were studying to get your PhD and Janna said that any of us could talk to you if we need to." Marco nodded slightly, "Can I talk to you?"

Marco put his pen down, turned around and gestured to the bed. Jackie nodded and sat down, "So what's troubling you?" The room fell silent as Jackie looked at the floor, "Jackie?" she looked up, "Is something wrong? You asked if we can talk,"

"Yeah just…just give me a minute," Marco arched a brow and nodded.

A few moments of silenced passed when Jackie looked up and deeply frowned. Marco looked concerned and Jackie let out a shaky sigh, "I've been dealing with a lot since my aunt died almost two years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry," Jackie nodded, "But Jackie, why are you coming to me and why now?" Jackie looked confused, "If something like this was bugging you for two years, why didn't you seek professional help instead of waiting for a college freshman who's working on getting his PhD?"

"I didn't want my parents to worry about me. They were dealing with enough crap without worrying about me." Marco frowned, "So since I'm going to be living with someone studying to get their PhD I thought you might be able to help."

Marco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and Jackie frowned. Marco sat back and sighed again, "Alright, so first let me ask you how close were you with your aunt?"

"We were pretty close. She was my favorite aunt," Jackie looked confused, "Marco what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Jackie frowned and looked down. Marco frowned and scratched his chin, "Are there any memories of your aunt that were better than others?" Jackie slowly nodded, "Would you mind sharing some with me?"

"Well, when I was about six I got a really bad cold." Jackie started, "It was the weekend of my parents anniversary and they were about to cancel their plans when my aunt came over and told them to go have fun and that she'll watch me." Marco hummed and nodded, "And we spent the weekend together…she knew a few tricks to help me and everything and before I knew it, I was feeling a lot better a few hours later."

"Okay,"

Jackie let out a shaky sigh before continuing, "We uh…we had a girls' weekend. Watched movies, played games, made popcorn and she even taught me how to make a few prank calls."

"Alright,"

"Are you listening or are you just being a jackass and watch me suffer?"

Marco held up his hand and Jackie panted, "Jackie I'm listening, you were sick on your parents anniversary and your aunt offered to watch you. You two had a girls' weekend," Jackie frowned and nodded, "Now, is there another memory of that you'd like to share?"

"She took me to Disney World when I was about ten," Marco tilted his head, "I had to miss out on the family's vacation to the beach because I had really bad sun poison on…I think it was like the second day and my aunt felt bad that she went out of her way and she took me to Disney World a few weeks later…just me, my brother and cousins were so jealous."

"Ha, I'm jealous," Jackie smiled slightly and Marco sighed, "Jackie, just because your aunt is gone physically and you can't create new memories with her doesn't mean you have to forget her." Jackie's small smile quickly turned into a frown, "You have all those great memories involving your aunt and it seems like you really enjoyed the time you spent with her."

"I did, she was really nice and everything,"

Marco nodded, "I know you're going to miss your aunt and no one can blame you for that. That's a normal thing to feel that everybody feels. Especially if you lose someone who's close to you," Jackie nodded, "I'm pretty sure you want to bring her back and make everything right, but you know that no one is that powerful."

"I guess,"

Jackie frowned and Marco sighed, "But just remember all the good times you had with her and she'll never leave you." Jackie looked at him, "You know…she's there in your memories, and nothing can take them away." Jackie continued to frown and nodded, "If you don't mind me asking…how did your aunt die?"

"Heart attack,"

"I'm sorry,"

Jackie nodded and stood up, "It's alright," she sighed and checked the time, "I better get started on my homework. I'll see you later," she walked over to him and kissed him cheek. Marco's eyes widened, "Thanks Marco, I'll come to you if I need to talk again." Marco nodded and Jackie turned and walked out of the room.

Marco shook his head, turned to face his homework and chuckled, "Okay so I helped Brittney with her family issues and I just helped Jackie with some issues." He put the earbuds back in his heads, "I should have my PhD now." He continued doing his homework without any more distractions.

 **Like I said at the beginning this chapter was going to be a personal one. It wasn't my aunt, but another family member that was important to me. Anyway enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mrenteria99: Thanks and I'm sorry for your loss too.**

 **Geo soul: Okay if you say so.**

 **Shadow: Alright cool.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Thanks and more is coming right now.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco sat on the windowsill of his room as storm clouds hovered above the campus. Feeling a few raindrops hit the top of his head he sighed and got off of the windowsill before closing the window. Turning around, he saw Jackie entering his room. Confused he asked, "Are you okay Sabrina?"

"Marco did you see Sabrina or Star today?"

"Not since breakfast, but then again I didn't have any classes with any of you today." Marco arched a brow, "Are they in their rooms?" Jackie sighed and shook her head, "Well maybe they're walking around campus," Jackie looked up, "Look, we're all adults here…but I guess if they're not home in a few hours we can let a teacher know." Jackie sighed and nodded before the two walked out of the room.

Three hours have passed and Janna, Jackie, Brittney and Marco sat in the living room, still waiting for Star and Sabrina as the storm continued outside. After waiting for a few more minutes, Marco groaned and stood up. The three looked at him and Janna asked, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Star and Sabrina." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his pockets and began writing on the paper. Handing it to Jackie, he said, "Here's my number. If they come home while I'm out, give me a call." Before anyone could say anything, Marco raced out of the house.

Marco raced down the streets of campus as the rain continued to pour down, looking around for Star and Sabrina. He stopped at a corner and panted as he looked around, "Where the hell are they?" thunder cracked and lightning flashed, illuminating the streets.

He looked to his left and spotted two figures huddled together as they walked down the street. Another bolt of light flashed and he saw that it was Star and Sabina. Running up to them, he stopped in front of them when he saw cuts and bruises covering their faces, "What the hell happened to you two?"

He pushed them together and took his hoodie off before draping it over them. Sabrina looked up and began to shiver slightly, "Those guys you were talking about…they weren't too happy that their little interrogation was cut short so instead of talking to all the male students, they decided to interrogate some of the female students and it got a little violent when Damon wanted answers."

Marco growled and shook, "No one would talk and they left in a pissed off mood," Star continued, "They really want to know who's living with us and then they're going to kill you and then who knows what else."

Marco growled and shook his head, "Let's get back to the house and you two can get cleaned up." They nodded and the three of them started walking back to the house.

After getting a shower and cleaning up their cuts, Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney sat in Star's room, "So those bastards decided to get a different route," Brittney scuffed in disgust and shook her head, "What a bunch of assholes.

"Yeah, but Marco did look really concerned," Sabrina said, "He looked like he was ready to walk up to them and beat the hell out of them."

Star half smiled, "Well maybe we can find a way to calm him down a bit." The four looked confused and Star began explaining, "It's simple, since all of us…even me…have been giving him a hard time, why don't we try something nice for him and…" she began whispering to them and their eyes widened.

Marco sat in his room, listening to music when he felt a shiver run down his spine, causing him to jump. He looked around his room for a few moments before swallowing hard before saying, "Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" he stood up and walked over to his door. Opening it, he poked his head out and looked down the empty hall. He sighed as he shook his head and walked back into his room and closed the door, "Maybe I'm still pissed at those assholes for hurting Star and Sabrina like that." He walked back to his bed and laid down with his arms behind his head, "I'll take care of them tomorrow," he closed his eyes as he continued to listen to music.

 **Don't know why I wrote this one, but here you go. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow: Well we'll see what their fates are soon enough.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and more is coming up soon.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and we'll see what happens to them soon.**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2: Thanks and keep reading to see what happens.**

 **Guest #1: Uh…okay? Yeah I sleep.**

 **Ken-TheReader: Ha, sorry but more is coming.**

 **Grim-XIII: Yeah sorry, I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer.**

 **Guest #2: Thanks and I update this story as often as I can.**

 **DARKPHANTOM13: Yeah, but either way it should be funny.**

 **Questionmark43: Thanks and more is coming up.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco walked down the stairs and loudly yawned. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked around in confusion at the empty living room and looked into the kitchen to see it was also empty. Confused, he scratched the side of his head, "Did I oversleep or something?" he shook his head, "No, one of the girls would've woken me up…then where are they?" he looked up when he heard light whispering, "C'mon girls, we have classes today!"

The whispering stopped for a few moments and he heard Jackie's voice call back, "We don't have any classes until nine Marco!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"It's called a roaming period Marco!" Sabrina called back, "We'll see you later!"

"Well are you and Star alright?"

"We're fine Marco!" Star's voice assured, "We'll talk to you later!" the whispering soon picked up again and Marco sighed and shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen.

Marco sat in his history class, tapping his pencil on his desk. He unknowingly let out an annoyed groaned and heard a voice say, "It there a problem, Mr. Diaz?" he looked up and saw his teacher staring at him, "Well Mr. Diaz? Is my class boring you or something?"

"No I was…"

"Then you wouldn't mind answering the question." Marco looked confused, "The question was when and why did the Soviet Union broke up?"

"The Soviet Union broke up on the evening of December 26th, 1991 and the Union broke up because of a result of the declaration number 142-Н of the Soviet of the Republics of the Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Union." The teacher hummed before continuing with class. Marco sighed and sank into his seat, "I better start to pay attention before I get in trouble." He looked out the window and saw his housemates walking down campus and all of them holding a couple of bags. His eyes followed them as he looked on in confusion.

The bell rang and the students began moving away from their desks and walked towards the door, the teacher trying to shout over their talking.

Marco walked down the hall in confusion when he heard a couple of voices coming down the crossing hall. He looked up with narrowed eyes as he saw Justin, Tom and Oskar walking down the hall, "What the hell do you mean you did what you had to!" Justin hissed, "You idiots, we're going to be marked as faggots if anyone learns you beat up a couple of female students!"

"Don't blame us, you were there too!" Tom growled, "So you're in this too!"

They walked past Marco, ignoring him completely as they continued to argue. Marco watched as they walked down the hall and he shook his head, "Calm down Diaz, you can take care of them later. Just try and stay focused." He sighed and continued walking down the hall.

Marco looked through the books in the library when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he looked at it and saw he had a new message. Opening it, he read it, "Where are you? Star,"

Marco sighed and wrote back, "At the library to get the books I need for history."

A few minutes after sending the message, his phone vibrated again and he looked down, "Hurry up and come home. We need to talk to you," Marco looked confused and his phone vibrated again, "No. None of us are hurt if that's what you were going to ask."

Marco shook his head and chuckled, "Well that's good to know. Let me get these books and then I'll head home."

He looked at his phone for a few minutes. He was about to put it back in his pocket when he felt it vibrate again. He looked at the screen, "Okay, we'll be waiting." He half smiled and put his phone again and continued to look through the books in front of him.

Marco walked through the front door and set the books on the table. He looked around the empty room in confusion, "Is anyone home?"

"Up here Marco!" he heard Brittney call, "We're in my room! C'mon up!" Confused, Marco started walking up the stairs.

Walking up to Brittney's bedroom door, he slowly opened it and stepped inside. His eyes widened at the sight of Star wearing light blue lingerie, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, Janna laying on her stomach on the floor in nothing but black lingerie, Jackie sitting on the chair with her legs spread in teal lingerie and Sabrina and Brittney lounging on the bed with Sabrina in blue lingerie and Britney in purple lingerie.

He felt the blood rush from his face, "Wait…what?"

"A little thank you and an apology," Sabrina answered and Marco looked, "A thank you for helping us and an ap0logy for the way we acting when you first got here."

Star pushed off the wall and walked up to him. Placing a hand on his chest, she gave him a seductive smile, "We talked last night and well…we decided to all date you at the same time."

"And you told me this in lingerie why?"

"We wanted to show you what you'll be in for in the future," Janna smirked and stood up, "So what do you think?"

Everyone looked at him, "I uh…I think I'm going to take a cold shower." He walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

The girls smirked as they heard the shower running.

 **And things are starting to pick up. Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DARKPHANTOM13: No, no he isn't.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know.**

 **Shadow: Yes its beginning. I have nothing planned for Oskar, Tom and Justin yet, but keep reading.**

 **Fereality: He's going to need as much help as he can get.**

 **HonorableAuthor99: Alright and thanks.**

 **Questionmark43: I don't have anything planned for them yet, but hopefully soon.**

 **Jjmmmmmlol: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Guest: Oh…well in that case no.**

 **The17thcolossus: I already told you I ignore all criticism so I'm going to ignore your review.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, I was going through a few things and had to put this story aside.**

Marco walked down the stairs and yawned, "Morning Marco," he looked up and saw Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney staring at him.

He yawned again and waved, "Hey." Star held up a hat to him and he looked confused, "Uh…what?"

"Pick a name out of the hat," Brittney said and Marco arched a brow, "Just trust us and do it." Marco shrugged his shoulders and reached up to the hat.

Pulling out a folded up piece of paper, he looked confused and the girls ushered him to open it. Sighing, he unfolded the paper and read the name, "Brittney."

"What?" Janna snapped, "No way, I make sure I was going to win, I filled my name out…"

"I had a feeling you were going to do that, so I fixed it so it would be fair." Star looked at Marco and saw the confused look he was giving them, "Well since you'll be dating all five of us, we decided to make it a little easier and you're taking Brittney out tonight."

"Okay," Marco scratched the back of his head, "So…that uh…last night really happened?" they nodded, "Right…uh…I think I'll skip breakfast this morning and just go to class. I'll see you guys later," he left before anyone can say another word.

While Marco sat in class, he tapped his pencil against his binder, "Five girls? I'm living with and dating five girls? How in the hell did I get into this situation?" he sighed and shook his head, "Well I better think of where I'm taking Brittney tonight." He tried to pay attention in class as his mind continued to wonder.

Marco walked up to Brittney's door and knocked a few times. A few moments later the door opened and Star poked her head through, "She's almost ready." She went back into the room and closed the door once again.

The door soon opened again and Brittney walked out wearing a light pink tight shirt that revealed her cleavage and dark jeans that hugged her hips. Marco noticed the sparkle of glitter around Brittney's cleavage and his eyes widened. Brittney half smiled and grabbed him by the arm, "C'mon Diaz, there'll be plenty of time to look later." She pulled him down the hall and the two of them walked down the stairs and out of the house.

Brittney and Marco sat at a table in an Italian restaurant and waited for someone to take their orders. While they were waiting, Marco sat back and sighed, "So uh…are you sure about all this?" Brittney arched a brow, "With me dating all five of you?"

"Yeah, we're sure about it Marco," Brittney answered, "Can I ask a question?" Marco nodded slightly, "When we told each other about ourselves what did you mean when you said your parents were calm with your choice of school?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it right now." Brittney looked confused, "Let's just enjoy tonight…it is your turn…or rather you're the first one I take out."

Brittney frowned and sighed, "Yeah you're right."

A few hours later, Brittney and Marco walked into the darkened house and quietly walked up the stairs. Marco opened the door to his room and Brittney raced in. Looking back, she half smiled, "I'll be right out." Marco looked confused as Brittney closed the door.

Marco stood in the dark hallway in confusion. A moment later he heard Brittney's voice, "Come in Marco."

Marco opened the door and walked into his room. His eyes widened when he saw Brittney in the lingerie from the night before lying on her stomach on his bed with her legs in the air. She gave a sly smirk, "Well it looks like you like what you see." She quickly jumped up and walked over to him with a sway in her hips. Grabbing by his hoodie, she smirked, "Come join me on the bed." Before Marco could argue, Brittney pulled him towards the bed.

Marco sat on his bed with Brittney on his lap, his cock buried in her pussy. Brittney moaned as she bounced up and down. Pushing her hair aside, she arched her back and bounced her breasts in Marco's face. Marco's eyes widened as he reached up and ran his thumbs over her nipples. Brittney bit her lip and moaned, "C'mon Diaz is that all you got?"

He stopped and started licking her nipples and Brittney moaned a little louder. In one quick move, Marco stood up and carried Brittney by her ass and walked towards the wall. Pinning her to the wall, Marco began moving faster and Brittney began panting, "That's right Marco! Fuck me hard! Tame that pussy, bad boy!"

Brittney began digging her nails into Marco's back and bit her lip. Marco began licking her nipples again and Brittney arched her back, "God Marco, I'm close, keep going!"

They grunted as Marco felt Brittney's walls tighten around his cock and the two of them felt a tingle in their bodies as they reached orgasm. They panted as Marco carefully put Brittney down, "Hey Diaz," he looked at her, "Is it cool if I spend the night in here?"

"After what just happened sure," he half smiled as he panted, "C'mon Brittney, your bed awaits."

Brittney smirked and rolled her eyes, "You dork." The two walked to the bed and crawled on it before getting under the covers.

Brittney rested her head on Marco's chest and Marco wrapped his arm around her and the two fell asleep.

 **Alright, I want to apologize again for the delay, but I'm going through a few things and had to put this story aside. I'm going to try and write more, but for now enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fereality: More is coming soon and his secret will be revealed in time.**

 **Geo soul: Sure why not.**

 **B. Bandit17: I'm a little confused with your review. How exactly is the story going too fast?**

 **Joseftanti: Well she might be.**

 **Shadow: Thanks and sure I'll give them some original traits in future updates.**

 **Questoinmark43: Okay if you say so.**

 **Zachary gilmore: Good to know and more is coming soon.**

 **HonorableAuthor99: I update when I can.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in the courtyard scribbling in his notebook while listening to music. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he jumped and looked back to see Sabrina standing behind him with a frown on her face. Sighing, he paused the music and took the earbuds out, "What's wrong Sabrina?"

"Can we talk?" Marco arched a brow, "You're studying for your PhD, right?" Marco nodded, "Well I need to talk to someone." Marco nodded again and scooted over and Sabrina sat down next to him.

The air between them was silent as the other students around them walked past them and talked to one another. Marco looked at Sabrina and saw she was looking down and her face was turning red, "Are you okay?" she shook her head, "Do you need a minute?" She nodded and the air fell silent between them again.

Sabrina let out a shaky breath and Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "I don't know if you'll care about this but it's about my kitten Precious," she looked up and Marco looked confused, "You know how pets are prohibited on campus, right?" Marco nodded and Sabrina continued, "Well I wasn't going to get rid of precious so I asked my parents to watch her while I'm in college and they said that they would. Everything was going fine, I'd either call them or they call me and let me know how Precious is doing and everything but then my parents called me earlier today and said that Precious got out of the house and ran into the street and she was…she was hit and was killed by a car." She started crying and Marco frowned, "I loved that cat too!"

Marco sighed and lightly rubbed her back. She rested her head on his shoulder as she choked on some tears and Marco frowned, "I'm sorry," she looked up at him, "I lost my puppy Tito a few weeks before college started and I was upset about it, but I really don't know what to say about the death of a pet except I'm sorry." Sabrina frowned and looked away. Marco sighed and stood up, "C'mon," she looked up at him, "I'm going to ignore that hat game and say it's your date night and I'm going to give you a Diaz Special."

"Diaz Special," Sabrina looked confused, "What's a Diaz Special and what about the other girls? Won't they get upset if we ignore the one rule we have about this situation?"

"A Diaz Special is a marathon of bad horror movies and my famous nachos and maybe a few beers and we'll explain everything to the others so they won't get upset or angry with it." Marco extended his arm out, "So c'mon, you're in dire need of a Diaz Special right now." She frowned and nodded before taking his hand and the two walked back to the house.

Sabrina sat on the couch in the living room with a plate of nachos on the table and Marco looking through the movies and the other girls were out. Putting a DVD into the player, Marco pushed play and moved back next to Sabrina. Sabrina looked confused but watched the movie Marco had put into the player and took some nachos.

A few hours after watching serval bad movies, eating nachos, laughing and drinking a few beers, Sabrina rested her head on Marco's shoulder. He looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep, her face slightly red from the alcohol. He half smiled and lightly pushed her off of him before he stood up and began cleaning up.

After cleaning up and turning the TV off, Marco walked up to Sabrina and carefully picked her up bridal style and began walking up the stairs. Entering her room, Marco walked up to the bed and carefully laid Sabrina down and pulled the covers over her.

He turned around and was about to walk out of the room when he felt someone grab his wrist and heard Sabrina moan. He looked back and saw Sabrina looking up at him in a drunken daze, "Stay please." Marco looked confused and Sabrina moaned again, "Please stay. Brittney stayed with you on your date night with her."

Marco sighed, "Alright," Sabrina scooted over and Marco got under the covers and lay down next to her. Sabrina rested her head on Marco's chest and wrapped her arm around his torso. Marco wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Sabrina."

"Goodnight Marco," she yawned and nuzzled closer to his chest, "Thanks for…cheering me up earlier. I really needed it."

She loudly yawned before her breathing began to even out. Marco quietly chuckled and began rubbing her back, "Anytime Sabrina." He kissed the top of her head again before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

 **A brief update to this story and I know this chapter probably could've been left out and everything, but my friend called me today and told me that their dog died, so I decided to write this chapter for them and just change the pets slightly. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**B. Bandit17: I personally don't think it was going too fast, but I suppose I can try to slow it down a bit.**

 **VladimirVamp: Yeah, but something will happen soon enough.**

 **Joseftanti: Good to know and like I said I wrote it because my friend's dog died.**

 **Fereality: Thanks and no, I'm not going to follow the trope, not entirely anyway, and we'll see what Janna has in store for him soon enough.**

 **Mr. Churros: Alright, I'll make more interactions with the girls.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The students enjoyed the fresh air as they walked around campus and laughed and talked to one another. Marco leaned against a tree with his head slightly down as he glared at Tom, Oskar and Justin as they walked past him with devious looks on their faces. The three stopped and began whispering to one another. His eyes narrowed as he watched them walk away and he quietly growled to himself. His eyes followed them, "What in the hell are these bastards planning this time?"

He moved away from the tree and began following them when he heard, "Thanks for last night Marco,"

He looked back and saw Sabrina standing a few feet behind him, half smiling. He half smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Sabrina. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, but I'm still upset about Precious."

She frowned and Marco sighed and hugged her, "I'm sure you are and no one can blame you," he looked back and saw the three turn the corner. He sighed and moved away from Sabrina, "Sabrina I really love to help stay and you some more, but I really need to check something out and it's important if I go now." Sabrina frowned and nodded before Marco followed the three.

Marco hid behind the wall and peered around the corner into the dean's office and saw the three standing in front of the dean, "Dean Skeeves, we have something to ask," The dean narrowed his eyes and Tom coughed a little, "We were wondering if you could tell us about this alleged coed living arrangements."

The dean hummed and then shook his head, "Sorry boys, but I can't tell you anything about other students living arrangements."

"Not even for a thousand dollars?" Oskar asked and each of them pulled some money out of their pockets.

Marco's eyes narrowed as he watched the dean reached for the money. He took his phone out, dialed a number and covered his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

The dean looked down as his phone rang, "One second boys," he picked the phone up, "Yes hello?"

" _If you accept that money and tell them anything about someone else's living arrangements then I will report you to the board of education and have you removed from this school_." A muffled voice said and the dean looked shocked, " _Tell them that you can't accept the bribe and send them away._ " Before the dean could say anything, the call ended.

The dean hung up the phone and looked at the three standing in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, "Sorry boys, but I still can't tell you about other's living arrangements." The three looked angered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am very busy and can't be bothered at the moment." The three angrily walked out of the office.

Marco tightly pressed himself against the wall and watched as the three walked down the hall in the opposite direction. He breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head, "These idiots are getting more and more daring. Eventually they're going to find out who's living with who and all hell is going to break loose."

"Yeah, but we'll be ready for them." A voice from behind him said and he jumped back in a panic.

Looking back he saw Janna smirking at him. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Looking at her he groaned, "Jeez Janna, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something? You know I hate it when you girls sneak up on me like that." Janna continued to smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "Anyway what do you want? What are you doing here?"

"It's my day with you," Marco looked confused, "Well since you decided to ignored our little game last night, we decided to make a new game. Me, Jackie and Star drew straws. Longest straw gets you for the night and I won." Marco gave her a questionable look, "What?"

"You won?" Janna proudly nodded, "Did you cheat?" Janna's smirk slowly vanished, "You cheat in Jenga, in video games and I'm more than certain you cheat in cards."

"So what Diaz," Janna walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him, "You wouldn't tell the others, right?" Marco arched a brow, "I mean I'm just as fun as the rest of them and who knows, I might show you a few things and you can teach me a few things too." She lightly kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "And plus I can be very kinky when I want to be."

Marco's eyes widened and his face began to glow red, "Well I uh…"

"Great, I knew you like the idea," she grabbed him by his wrist and started pulling him away, "Let's go Diaz, we have class and then you're going to take me out tonight and I might be nice and show you a good time."

Marco sighed and shook his head, ' _What the hell is this girl planning? Do I even want to know? It's Janna for Christ sake._ ' He sighed again as Janna continued to pull him by his arm to class.

 **Here's the next chapter. The next one is going to be his date with Janna and I have a few ideas written down on what's going to happen. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Majinbuu7985: Thanks and he would do something like that, wouldn't he? Anyway I've seen small hints here and there pointing towards her liking him, but that's probably just me.**

 **Fereality: You think so? Well we'll see what's she's planning soon enough.**

 **Joseftanti: Thanks and like I said I update when I can.**

 **NyaNyaKittyFace: Thanks, and I know the chapters could be longer, but I'm trying.**

 **ExplodingKnuckler: Thanks and more is coming.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco stood outside of the house, pacing back and forth on the lawn. The door soon opened and Star, Jackie, Brittney and Sabrina walked out. Confused, Marco asked, "Uh…where's Janna? I thought I'm taking her out tonight."

"She's wants a stay at home date. Like you did for me," Sabrina answered.

Marco arched a brow and Jackie sighed, "Just do what she wants Marco. She won the damn game today so it is her date night with you." They walked away and Marco looked at the house in confusion before stepping inside.

Closing the door, he heard laughing. Marco looked around the darkened room, "Uh…Janna?" he tried to turn the light on to no avail, "Janna did one of you girls accidently blow a fuse? I could go to the basement and flick the breaker."

"Oh, don't that Marco. It won't be any fun if you turn the lights on," Marco began looking around and slowly began walking forward, "Where oh where is Janna hiding? Where could I be?"

Marco walked around the coffee table and was tackled onto the couch. He looked up and heard Janna laugh, "Pinned you." He looked up and saw her silhouette from the streetlight outside, "C'mon Diaz, you have to do better than that." She stood up and ran up the stairs.

Marco groaned and stood up and began to walk up the stairs. Marco looked around the darkened hall and tried to turn the light on. Groaning again, he shook his head, "Of course." He looked up, "Janna don't you think this is a bit childish for a date? Hide-and-seek in the dark,"

"Uh, uh, uh," Janna laughed, "It's my date night with you, and this is what I wanted to do." Marco rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall. Entering his room, he felt around for a flashlight when he was tackled and pinned to the bed, "Pinned you again."

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Are you done?" he heard Janna laughing, "Alright can you get up and I'll flick the breaker?" Janna got up and threw a flashlight on Marco.

Marco sighed and stood up. He flicked the flashlight on and was about to walk out of the room, "Hey Marco?" he looked back and shined the flashlight on Janna to see her wearing a vintage Halloween mask and lunged at him.

Marco fell back in a panic and Janna laughed. Marco groaned and shook his head, "What the hell Janna?"

Janna took the mask off and smirk, "Ah c'mon Diaz, it's just a little harmless fun." She tossed the mask aside and walked up to him. She sat down on top of him and rubbed his chest and felt his heart racing, "Well let's take care of this little problem." Marco looked confused as Janna reached up his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

Marco's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around Janna's waist and gave her ass a light squeeze, causing her to jump slightly, "So that's the game you want to play, huh?" Marco looked confused as Janna stood up, grabbed him by his wrist and started pulling him towards the bed.

Within a few moments, Marco was lying on his back with Janna saddled on top of him, both of them naked. Janna moaned as she leaned down and smirked, "Fuck that pussy Marco." Marco sighed, pushed Janna off of her and turned her around and pushed her on all fours. Janna looked back with a smile, "Oh, you want to do doggie style, huh? Okay, I'll be your bitch. Woof,"

Marco crawled up behind her and he roughly shoved his cock in her pussy causing her to moan loudly. She continued to moan as Marco continued what he was doing and leaned forward and began massaging her breasts, "Yeah, keep going Marco."

Marco half smiled and flipped back with Janna sitting on his lap, causing her to moan louder. Marco smirked as he rubbed Janna's nipples with his thumbs, "I bet someone is sorry for scaring the hell out of me now."

"Just shut up and keep fucking me Marco!" Marco continued to smirk as he turned around and pinned Janna against the wall. Janna panted as Marco began to pick up speed.

Marco felt Janna's walls tighten around his cock and the two climaxed and Janna bit down her lip to keep from screaming as she felt Marco's seed fill her whom.

The two fell on the bed with sweat running down her face. Marco looked at Janna as she rested her head on his chest, "So this is what you had in mind for a date? Try and scare the hell out of me and then we have sex?"

"Well in all honesty, I was planning to play hide-and-seek in the dark a bit longer than scare you and then maybe scare you in the basement before having sex with you." Janna yawned and scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around his torso, "And thanks for inviting me to stay in room tonight."

Marco's eyes widened, "But I didn't…" he stopped when he saw Janna's breathing evened out, "…invite you to stay the night…oh who the hell am I kidding, she would've stayed either way." He checked the time on his phone, "Two? We've been having…two…but then…damn it." He wrapped his arm around Janna and lightly robbed her back, "Whatever," he yawned, closed his eyes and fell asleep with Janna still in his arms.

 **Alright Janna being typical Janna in this chapter. I had a few ideas down and decided to go with this one. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, nightmareking here. This is an announcement. Due to some problems with my computer my stories are going to be on hold


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy.**

Marco woke up the following morning unable to move. He looked up and saw he was handcuffed to the headboard, "What the...Janna!" Janna walked into the room with a playful smirk on her face, "Janna why am I tied to the bed?"

"Why would you think it was me?" Marco narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"Janna, uncuff me," Janna smirked and shook her head, "C'mon Janna, I have class this morning,"

"I'll let your professors know you won't be in today," she kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I'll let you out as soon as I get back." she walked out of the room and Marco groaned in annoyance and began looking around.

His door opened and Jackie walked in, "You guys got kinky or something last night?" Marco rolled his eyes, "Where's Janna?"

"I don't know. Can you get me out of here?" Jackie lighlty laughed and walked up to him.

Getting the handcuffs off of him, Marco sat up and rubbed his wrists, "Thanks Jackie," Jackie half smiled and nodded, "Now not to be rude or anything, but could you get out while I get dressed?"

"Yeah, see you downstairs Marco." Jackie stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Marco walked down the stairs and looked around, "Right, they left for class." he checked the tim and shook his head, "I got twenty minutes. I better grab something to eat." he walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table.

Walking out of the house, he started walking down the street. Turning the corner, he met up with Justin, Oskar and Tom. His eyes narrowed and Oskar chuckled, "Where are you going buddy?"

"Out of my way," he hissed, "I have class to get to, you losers."

He tried to walk past them when Tom stretched his arm in front of him. Marco grabbed his wrists, twisted it and punched him in his side, forcing him to move back, "Next time you might not want to try and fight a red belt." he walked past them and they looked up at him with hatred.

 **Sorry for cutting this one short. I'm very busy and I'm going to be busy for the next few days. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**fereality: Thanks and yeah it was.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Yeah he is and yeah it did.**

 **Questionmark: Yeah, he is a bitch, isn't he?**

 **Guest #1: I'm glad you like it.**

 **jjmmmmmlol: Thanks.**

 **Guest #2: More is coming.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The six housemates entered the cafeteria and looked around. Marco sighed as he spotted the three in the far corner. He shoved his hands in hid pockets and started to walk away, "I'll see you guys later," he looked back and saw the girls looking at him in confusion, "I don't want those baboons to see us together. They're dumb, but I doubt they're that dumb." they sighed and nodded and separated from Marco.

The five sat at an empty table and began eating and talking to each other. Jackie soon started glaring at Janna, "What?" Janna asked and Jackie continued to stare at her, "Jackie whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"You left Marco cuffed to his bed," the others looked at her and Janna started snickering, "You know he had classes today,"

Janna sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's fine. I was only messing with him and you got him out of there."

The four groaned and shook their heads, "Janna, we just started trusting each other nad you go and do something like that?" Brittney hissed, "What will happen if he..."

"Relax, Marco can take a joke," Janna rolled her eyes again and started eating, "Besides all of you know my brand of humor by now and should know when I'm only joking."

"But still," Janna looked up and glanced at Star, "It's fine to joke around, but if one of us has a class to get to you shouldn't do something like that."

Janna groaned, "Uh, fine, I'll apologize to him when we get home." the other nodded and Janna looked at Star and Jackie, "So who's getting him tonight?"

Jackie and Star looked at each other before holding up one fist each, "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Jackie threw down paper while Star threw down rock and Jackie smirked, "Looks like it's me."

Sabrina arched a brow, "Rock, paper, scissors? Really," they nodded, "How old are you guys?"

"18,but it was just the two of us," Star answered, "It was the only thing we could think of," the three shrugged their shoulders and the five continued to eat their lunch.

The sun was low and the final bell rang, excusing all students from their classes. The students walked around the courtyard, laughing and talking to one another. Marco slowly walked out of the courtyard and towards the house. He glanced back and saw Justin, Tom and Oskar looking around with narrowed eyes. Sighing, he shook his head and looked up, "Those idiots never learn, do they?"

Marco walked through the front door and saw his housemates sitting on the couch. He half smiled and tossed his bag aside, "Well it's good to see those idiots didn't harass any of you." they half smiled and nodded, "So uh...who am I taking out today?"

"Me," Jackie answered proudly and Marco nodded, "Anyway what took you so long?"

"Huh," they looked at him, "Oh, just making sure those idiots didn't follow me." they nodded and Marco started to walk towards the stairs, "I need to ge tmy homework started. I'll be in my room if any of you need me,"

"Okay Marco," Star said in a sing-song voice and Marco walked up the stairs.

Marco sat on his bed reading a book when he heard knocking on his door, "It's opened," he looked up as the door opened and Jackie, wearing tight black jeans and a light blue strapless top walked in. He half smiled, "What's up Jackie?"

"Date night,"

Marco checked the time and sighed, "Alright, let me get changed and I'll be out in a minute." Jackie nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Marco closed the book he was read, stood up and started getting changed.

 **Alright here's the next chapter. In the next one is going to be his date with Jackie. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THExPOTxHEAD: Uh...thanks?**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **jjmmmmmlol: I never left, I just put some stories on hold for a while.**

 **Questionmark: Soon, I have it planned out.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Jackie and Marco walked down the dimmly lit street as a couple of cars passed them, blinding them with their headlights. A cool air blew past them and Marco took his hoodie off and handed it Jackie, "Here," Jackie looked at him in confusion, "Wear it, I don't want you getting." Jackie sighed and nodded as she took the hoodie off of him and put it on, "So how are you feeling?"

"What,"

"About your aunt," Marco looked at her, "Are you feeling any better, worse or the same?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks," Marco half smiled and nodded, "That talk we had really helped and I'm doing what you said...you know, thinking about all the good times we had before she died," Marco nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

Strobe lights flashed and music blasted through two sets of speakers and people in the crowd roared with excitment as they danced around. Jackie and Marco sat down at a table and panted with sweat running down their faces, "Whoa that was fun," Jackie laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Marco coughed and looked towards the bar, "Hey I'm going to get us something to drink. What do you want?"

"Strawberry wine cooler," Marco nodded, stood up and walked away.

Jackie smiled as she listened to the music blairring and waited for Marco to return, "Hey beautiful," she looked up and saw a drunken freshman standing over her, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing at a place like this alone?"

Jackie's face crinkled and she waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get rid of the scent of alcohol, "I'm not alone, I have a date."

The man chuckled and got closer to her, "Well where is he? All I see is you and it wouldn't be right..." he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he looked back only to feel a fist hit him across the face.

Jackie watched in shock as the drunken freshman fell back and Marco walked up to her, "Are you okay?" Jackie nodded and Marco half smiled, "Good, here's your drink." he handed her the bottle and then looked at the man on the floor, "Look buddy, you're obviously drunk and have no idea what you're doing. She's here with me and unless you want to get your ass kicked then you better stay away from her." the drunken man moaned as he stood up and walked away.

Marco shook his head and sat down at the table, "Thanks," Marco looked up and smiled as he nodded and drunk his beer, "So did you know that guy?"

"Nah, but you shouldn't put up with bullshit like that," Jackie sighed and nodded before she began drinking her drink.

Jackie and Marco walked into the darkened house and quietly laughed as Marco closed and locked the door. The started to walk up the stairs, trying not to wake the others. Reaching the top of the stairs, Jackie grabbed Marco by the wrist and pulled him towards her room, "C'mon Marco," Marco half smiled and they walked towards Jackie's room.

Entering the room, Jackie pushed Marco to the bed and closed the door behind. She looked at Marco with a smirk on her face, "Are you ready Marco?" Jackie took her shirt off and tackled Marco down to the bed and pinned him down.

Jackie was on top of Marco, both of them in their underwear as their tongues battled in each other's mouths. Marco's hands felt down Jackie's body and began to unhook her bra. Jackie backed away and smirked as she panted, "Heh, you're ready, huh?" she sat up and took her bra off, "Well let's go," Marco smirked as he began to caress Jackie's breasts.

Jackie leaned over her desk and panted as sweat ran down her face and she felt Marco's cock pumping in and out of her pussy. Jackie stood up and wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and said in a husky voice, "That's right Marco. Keep fucking me, I love your dick in my pussy." Marco smirked and picked Jackie's legs and bounced her up and down, causing her to moan in pain and pleassure.

Marco walked back onto the bed and Jackie moved her legs up and down as she felt Marco's cock continue to pump in and out of her pussy. Marco felt Jackie's walls tightened around his cock and he grunted before the two climaxed and fell back onto the bed.

Jackie slowly moved away from Marco and felt his cock leave her pussy. She turned and rested her head on Marco's chest, "Uh...night Marco,"

Marco smiled and yawned before wrapping an arm around Jackie, "Night Jackie," the two fell asleep without another word.

 **Okay here's the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ken-TheReader: Soon, maybe in this coming chapter.**

 **Starvseverything: Thanks, and I'm a dude and okay?**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco sat at his desk flicking a pencil back a forth with a hardened look on his face. Hearing the door creak open, he looked back and saw Star entering his room with a confused looke on her face, "Marco is everything okay?" Marco arched a brow and shrugged his shoulders in confusion, "Well no one saw you all day and no one really heard from you either. We're worried about you Marco,"

Marco sighed and turned his back towards her, "I'm fine Star, don't worry about me." he began flickering the pencil again and Star sighed and walked further into the room and sat on the bed.

She let out a deep sigh and Marco stopped flicking the pencil, "You're not fine Marco, you've been sulking all day and you barely left your room." he looked back at her again, "We're here to help each other Marco. I'm not saying you should tell us what's bugging you, but it might help you a bit better," she stood up, "We're all downstairs when you're ready to talk," she turned and walked out of the room and Marco turned back around and tightly gripped the pencil before opening his desk and pulling something out.

Star walked down the stairs and Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney looked at her in confusion, "Well?" Brittney asked and Star shrugged her shoulders, "Is he going to talk to us or not?"

"I don't know Brittney, he didn't look like he wanted to talk, but I told him when he's ready that we're all down here." they heard the floorboard creak and they looked up to see Marco walking down the stairs with a somber look on his face and his hands ion his pockets, "Are you okay Marco?" Marco nodded.

"Are you sure," Sabrina asked and he looked at her, "You've been acting strange. If it's because of those three idiots then don't worry. We'll take care of..."

"It's not entirely about them right now," the five looked at him in confusion and he pulled a picture out from his pocket, "Recognize anyone?"

They looked at the picture and Jackie looked at Marco, "Is this you and your parents when you were little?" Marco nodded, "But who's that girl next to you?"

"My twin sister Monica," the five stared at him in shock and he looked at the picture with a small smile on his face, "Yeah, I kind of lied that day. I did have a twin sister,"

"Did," Marco looked at Janna and slowly nodded, "Well what happened?" he sighed and shook his head, "Marco you're trying to help us with our problems so let us try to help you with yours."

He looked at his housemates and saw concern looks on their faces. He sighed again and looked down at the picture with a frown on his face, "Our parents favered Monica over me, but we didn't care. The two of us were always there for one another," his face got red and his breathing got heavier, "Fourteen years ago today...we were playing outside when the ball we were playing with bounced out into the street." the five girls looked shocked as Marco dried his eyes, "I told Monica that we should get our parents to get it for us, but Monica didn't want to do that and ran out into the street to get it."

"So...so what happened?" Sabrina questioned, fearing the answer.

"A car..." Marco choked and coughed, "A car was speeding down the street and didn't see her. I tried to yell at her to move but it was too late." the five stared at him in disbelief, "It struck and killed her on impact. A short time after the funeral the parents called me to their room. They looked me dead in the eyes and said how it should've been me, how my sister's death wasn't supposed to happen and how it was my fault she died." the five looked shocked and then frowns crossed all their faces, "So every year on this day I sort of just lock myself out and do nothing."

Star sighed and walked up to him, "Well it's my night with you," she softly smiled and Marco looked at her, "We'll have a stay at home date and I'll help cheer you up like you did with Sabrina." Marco arched a brow, "And don't listen to your parents. What happened to your sister was a complete accident. No one could do anything to stop it,"

"Yeah, okay," he gave a force smile. He scratched the back of his head and looked around, "Well uh...well let me know what you're ready for our date." Star nodded and Marco slowly walked back up the stairs.

"What are you planning?" Star looked at Brittney in confusion, "He basically just said that this is the worst day of the year for him, so how are you going to help him?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." the room fell silent for a few moments and Star let out a sigh and shook her head, "He's this nice guy and his parents talk to him like shit and when his sister died they said it should've been him. What a great family,"

"Well hopefully you can help him forget what his parents said and try to help him with his sister's death," Janna said and Star nodded.

Star sat on the couch with a serious look on her face while the others watched TV. STar soon began to grin widely as her eyes began to light up. She stood up and ran up the stairs, leaving the four in the living room in confusion.

 **And Marco's history is revealed. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Questionmark: Always expect the unexpected with me.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Thanks, and keep reading to find out.**

 **NyaNyaKittyFace: Yeah, I know, but this is a fanfiction written for fun and I decided to add that part for reasons.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco walked down the stairs and looked around in confusion when he saw the living room was empty, "Uh…Star?" he began walking around, "Star? Are you here?" he heard light giggling and he looked back, "Star? Are you planning the same thing Janna did on her date night?" he looked around with a confused look, "Don't you think we're a little old for these games?"

"Oh, but Marco games are fun," Star giggled and Marco continued to walk around slowly.

Walking into the dining room, he was tackled back into the living room and fell to the floor with a thud. He groaned and looked up and saw Star was saddled on top of him with a smirk on her face, "Are you done?"

"Nope," Star stood up and began backing away, "You need to catch me first, Marco!" she turned and ran away as Marco groaned again and stood up and began following her.

The two housemates ran in the park near the campus, Star laughing as she looked back at Marco and Marco trying to catch up to her. Star stopped by a bush and took a few deep breaths before she fell forward. She looked back and lightly laughed, "You got me," Marco sighed and nodded before standing up and helping Star up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away and Star followed him with a frown, "I know you're upset." He looked at her in confusion, "With this being the anniversary of your sister's death and the way your parents acted, I know you're upset, but Marco you shouldn't let something like this upset you. You know you loved your sister and your sister loved you,"

"Yeah, I just miss Monica," Star frowned and nodded as the two continued to walk around the park.

The two sat on a bench under a streetlight when a cool wind blew past them. Marco took his hoodie off and wrapped it around Star. Star looked at Marco in a small smile, "Thanks Marco," Marco half smiled and nodded, "Sorry," Marco arched a brow, "I was going to plan something to help cheer you up and…"

"Star it's fine," Star looked at him and he sighed, "It was nice enough that you tried, but I'm going to be honest, nothing can really help cheer me up on this day." Star frowned and nodded, "Why don't we go home and I'll fix us up some nachos and we'll watch some bad horror movies?"

"A Diaz Special?" Marco arched a brow and Star lightly laughed, "Sorry, Sabrina told us about it. And sure, it might be fun," the two stood up and started walking down the street.

Entering the house, their eyes widened with shock when they saw Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney sweeping up broken glass and the windows were broken into. Marco took a few steps forward and looked around in confusion, "What the hell happened in here?"

"Dumb, dumber and dumbest decided to race down the street and throw rocks at all the houses, breaking the windows and waited for you to run after them." Brittney answered and shook her head and Marco groaned and shook his head in annoyance, "We tried calling the dean, but the bastard is as useful as cat shit."

Marco looked at Star and sighed, "We'll have a Diaz Special after we help them clean up this mess." Star nodded and she and Marco started to help clean up the broken glass.

Star and Marco sat in the living room with the light of the TV being the only source of light in the room while the others were up in their rooms doing their homework. Star looked up at Marco and saw he was glancing out the window. She sighed and he looked down at her, "Don't worry about them right now Marco, we'll take care of them. This time they decided to get violent and if they had broken into the house who knows what they could've done to the girls." Marco sighed and nodded, "Okay, now let's continue with our date." Marco half smiled and chuckled before kissing her temple and the two of them looked at the screen in silence.

Star loudly yawned and leaned closer to Marco. Marco half smiled and wiggled his arm free and began to lightly stroke Star's hair while the movie they were currently watching played.

Marco heard Star's breathing evened out and he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep with a nacho in her mouth and a small amount of drool escaping her mouth. He chuckled and shook his head, "Falling asleep during the Diaz Special never fails." He checked the time, "Almost midnight, I guess it's a good enough time to get some sleep." He turned the TV off and lightly pushed Star off him before standing up and picked her up and carried her bridal style up to her room.

Marco gently placed Star on the bed and looked out the window with narrowed eyes before crawling into bed with Star and pulled the covers over them. Wrapping his arm around her, he lightly stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, "Thanks for your help Star, I really needed it," he looked out the window at the darkened sky and his eyes narrowed, "Now we just have to worry about those bastards and then our time in college should be fine." He then frowned and sighed, "And I'm sorry I couldn't come out to see you this year Monica, it's been hectic for me lately," he yawned and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

 **And here's the next chapter. In the next chapter or the following on Tom, Oskar and Justin are going to get taken care of. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Geo soul: I messaged you and like I told you, that's going to be the finale.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Marco sat in the courtyard with a serious look on his face while he scribbled on a piece of paper and grunted, "Toilet paper and eggs?" Marco jumped and looked back and panted as he saw his housemates standing behind him, "What are you? In fifth grade, Marco?" Janna smirked, "That's child's play."

Marco took a few deep breaths and sighed before glaring at the five standing in front of him, "Goddamn it! You girls know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" they smirked and shrugged their shoulders and Marco coughed a little, "Anyway, what do you suppose we do about the trio of idiots, Janna?"

"I'm so glad you asked, Marco," Janna smirked and the six housemates sat down as Janna began explaining her plan for Oskar, Tom and Justin and Star's, Jackie's Sabrina's, Brittney's and Marco's eyes all widened.

Sabrina and Brittney walked around the girls' locker room and looked around. Spotting a few lockers open, they rushed over and took the contents of the locker and ran out of the locker room to their house.

Star, Janna and Jackie snuck into an empty classroom and slowly walked up to a locked cabinet. Janna smirked as she started tinkering with the lock and Jackie and Star watched the door. Star looked down at Janna and asked, "What if this plan of yours doesn't work? Then what?"

"Hey it's a better plan than Marco's," Janna chuckled, "Besides, this plan is fool proof." Star and Jackie looked at each other with questionable looks and then looked down at Janna, "If we get what we need from here, Sabrina and Brittney do their part and Marco gets the idiots to chase him everything will be fine." They sighed and continued to watch the door.

Marco walked around the courtyard, looking around. Spotting Tom, Oskar and Justin under a tree, he looked around one last time as he felt his phone go off. He looked down and read the message before smirking and he looked up and shouted, "Hey idiots!" the three looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm talking to you jokers!"

"What the hell do you want?" Oskar barked.

"I know who the lucky bastard is!" they stared at him in shock, "Yeah, and all you bastards have to do is catch me!" he turned and started running and Tom, Oskar and Justin started to follow him.

Marco ran down the street, occasionally looking back to see the three still following him. He turned down an alley and the three followed him and soon felt hands wrap around them and their world slowly faded to black.

The three moaned as they slowly opened their eyes and saw people standing around them, laughing and pointing at them and the sound of phones clicking filled the air. They looked down and then at each other and their eyes widened when as they realized they were wearing cheerleader uniforms and makeup. Their mouths opened and they screamed as they staggered to stand up and they began running past the crowd while people continued to laugh and point at them and took pictures of them with their phones.

The six housemates watched on in amusement from the distance as the three continued to run down the campus in the uniforms, crashing into trashcans and bushes while they hurried to their dorms and people stared at them and laughed as they took pictures, "I got to hand it to you Janna, none of us could've thought of a better plan." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah, I am the greatest," Janna looked at Marco and smirked, "And you were going to just use toilet paper and eggs. What would that have done?"

Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, okay, you were right. This was a way better plan than mine." They looked up and saw the three crash into a trashcan before turning into a building, "Well if this doesn't stop them from harassing students then nothing will."

"Harassing students," Jackie laughed, "Dude, we'll be surprised if they don't get a transfer out of here. They're the laughing stalk of the whole campus right now."

"Yeah, and who knows, with any luck they'll be gone by the end of the day." Brittney sighed and leaned back against the wall behind them, "And with the good grades you get Marco, I doubt the dean will believe them if they tell him you were involved." Marco smirked and nodded, "Anyway, did anyone get pictures? This is something that'll make people laugh for days." The others nodded and chuckled.

The students sat in the auditorium and the dean walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. The students looked at him and the dean sighed, "Earlier today, three students were humiliated in front of the entire campus. We are asking you, the students, to come to any faculty member with any information about…"

"Oskar Greason, Tom Damon and Justin Holmes looked freaking hilarious in those uniforms!" the auditorium roared with laughter, "Hey guys, if you need a little mascara I can let you three use some of mine!" the auditorium continued to roar with laughter and the six housemates sat in the back with satisfying smirks on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Enough," the dean barked and the laughter died down, "Mr. Greason, Mr. Damon and Mr. Holmes have requested transfers and will be granted by the end of the week and if there are any videos or photos of the incident, the student or students in possessing of said videos and photos will be facing serious consequences!" everyone looked shocked as they took their phones out and began deleting the photos and videos of the event that happened a few hours ago.

The six housemates entered their home and groaned as they sat down, "Well that was a lot of fun," Jackie sighed and shook her head, "Well at least he doesn't know who did it and those idiots will be gone in a few days."

"Yeah, so some good came out of them and we did have a good laugh too," Janna chuckled, "Anyway, I've got homework to do. Later guys," she stood up and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, we all better get our homework started," Sabrina sighed and the others stood up and walked up the stairs and went to their rooms to start on their homework.

 **One or two more chapters left in this story and they got a little revenge on Tom, Oskar and Justin and they won't be a bother anymore. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Marching Band Nerd: Thanks.**

 **Questionmark: What? He isn't going to die.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Star, Janna, Jackie, Sabrina and Brittney sat in the living room while rain poured outside and the five of them watched TV. Brittney's phone went off and she looked down. Brittney's eyes widened and she jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs, leaving her four housemates in the living room in confusion.

Marco sat at his desk, listening to music and typing on his laptop when his door swung opened and Brittney ran into his room, "Marco!" he jumped and looked back in confusion and took his earbuds out, "You have to leave!"

"Uh…what?" Marco arched a brow, "What's wrong? Oskar, Tom and Justin transferred out of here yesterday so those jokers can't…"

"My parents are on their way," Marco looked at her in confusion and Brittney sighed, "I haven't talked to them since I arrived here and every time they try calling me I'd ignore them. They just messaged me and they're not happy that I haven't called them and they're on their way. They said they'll be here…" the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house caught their attention and they looked out the window and Brittney's eyes widened, "Shit, they're here!"

"Okay, go downstairs and tell the girls that your parents are here. I'm going to lock my door and jumped out the window."

"And if my parents ask what this room is?" Brittney questioned, "I told you before that I can't…"

"Tell the girls to say that this room was locked since you guys arrived and no one can find the key." Brittney sighed and nodded, "Alright, you better get going and message me when your parents leave." Brittney nodded again and Marco kissed her forehead before she turned and ran out of the room and Marco closed and locked the door before turning towards the window, opened it and climbed out of it.

Brittney reached the bottom of the stairs and the four looked at her, "Okay, my parents are here. I haven't told them about Marco. Marco snuck out of his room through the window and locked the door and if my parents asked the room was locked since we got here and no one has a key."

"Okay, but what's going to…"

"Just trust me Sabrina," they looked at Brittney in confusion and Brittney frowned, "If my parents learn I'm living with a boy they're going to force me to transfer and I don't want to. So can you guys please do this for me?"

"Sure Brittney," Star smiled and Brittney sighed and nodded as they heard a knock at the door and Brittney walked up to it and opened it.

Letting her parents step inside, Brittney smiled, "Mom, daddy, what brings you two here?" her parents looked at her with concern looks on their faces and Brittney sighed, "Okay, I know I haven't called or anything, but some jerks heard of a rumor and were harassing the students."

"And what was the rumor?" her mother demanded and Brittney looked away, "Brittney, what was the rumor that was going around?"

Brittney looked up and sighed, "That there was a boy living with five girls on campus. It isn't true, just something someone started to get a lot of friends, but it backfired and caused a lot of trouble."

Her parents hummed and nodded before they looked at the others, "Aren't you going to introduce us, sweetheart?" her father questioned.

"Oh right, mom, dad, this is Star Butterfly, Sabrina Griffin, Janna Johnson and Jackie Thomas." Her parents nodded and walked past them, "Uh…where are you guys going?"

"Your room," Brittney's eyes widened, "Your room was always a mess when you were home. We just want to make sure it was clean." Brittney nodded and she and the others followed her parents up the stairs.

Entering her room, Brittney stepped aside and her parents stepped in and looked around, "Impressive," her mother half smiled, "I'm surprised to see your room so tidy." Brittney breathed a sigh of relief, "But there are five of you, right?" they nodded, "Then why are there seven rooms?" their eyes widened, "I'm sure each of you have your own room and one is the bathroom, but that doesn't explain…"

"It's a locked," Sabrina blurted out, "It was locked when we first moved in and no one seems to have a key." The two adults looked at her with questionable looks on their faces, "Well it was."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Brittney's father said and looked at his daughter, "Well sweetheart, it's good to see you're doing well for yourself and we were wondering if it isn't too much trouble if your mother and I can stay on the couch tonight."

The girls' eyes widened, "Uh…sure, but why daddy?"

"Well we're going to be passing through town tomorrow morning, so we decided to just save the trip." Her mother answered, "Are you sure we won't get in your way?"

"No, not at all mom," Brittney smiled, "But uh…the five of us have homework to do so…uh…privacy?" her parents nodded and walked out of the room and Brittney closed it behind them.

The girls began to panic and Jackie took her phone out and dialed a number. After the third ring, she heard Marco's voice, " _Brittney's parents left already? Man, that was a fast…_ "

"Marco listen, you need to stay out of the house tonight."

There was a pause on the line for a moment before Marco spoke, " _Wait what? Why? What happened?_ "

Brittney took the phone off Jackie and held it up to her ear, "My parents are staying for the night and they'll be gone tomorrow morning. They think it's just me, Janna, Star, Jackie and Sabrina that live here so you showing up will either make them reconsider all of this or they'll think something is going on with us."

Marco sighed and chuckled, " _Yeah, okay. I'll find somewhere to place to stay for the night._ " Brittney smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, " _Give me a call if they decide to leave early._ "

"Yeah, okay, bye Marco." Brittney ended the call and gave the phone back to Jackie, "Okay, it's set and Marco's going to be staying out tonight." The others sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'm going to get started on my homework." The others nodded again and the five girls started on their homework.

Marco laid in the boys' locker room and sighed, "Just one night and then I'll have my bed back." He yawned and put his arms behind his head, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Okay, there's one more chapter of this series. And as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ken-TheReader: Yeah, they should, but this story is nearing its end. I might make a sequel to it though where they meet his parents.**

 **Jjmmmmmlol: Yeah, all good things must come to an end. Good to hear you were still reading.**

 **THExPOTxHEAD: Why is Marco going to die?**

 **Anyway, here's the last chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

Weeks have passed and students and faculty alike all but forgot the incident involving Tom, Oskar and Justin. Tom, Oskar and Justin had transferred and the college fell into peace with little to no incidents. Marco was taking a shower and replayed that day over in his head and laughed as he shook his head, "Man, that was far too easy. Those idiots deserved no less, either." He heard the bathroom door creak open and his head jerked back, "Uh…Star?" no one responded, "Jackie? Janna? Sabrina? Brittney?" the room was silent and he sighed, "Can someone please close the door?" he heard the door closed and he sighed again, "Don't get paranoid Diaz. You are living with and dating five girls and you all trust each other."

Marco turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around him and stepped out of the shower. He looked around in confusion, "Where the hell are my clothes? I know I brought them in here with me." He scratched the side of his head, "Didn't I?' he walked over to the door and opened it and stuck his head out. Looking down the hall, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, no one's around. Just got to sneak into the room and get my stuff and I should be fine," he carefully walked out of the bathroom and rushed over to his room.

He walked up to his dresser and opened one of the drawers and his eyes widened, "What the hell? Whose turn was it to do the laundry?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I need to get some clothes." He walked up to the door and opened it before poking his head out.

He quickly raced down the hall. Passing the door to Star's room, he heard his housemates laughing and he looked at the door in confusion. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. The laughing stopped and he heard Star ask, "Who's there?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Your housemate."

"Your housemate who?" Janna called back and lightly laughed.

Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, "C'mon guys this isn't funny. I'm in nothing but a towel and I have no idea where my clothes are."

"Oh…there in here," Brittney said and Marco arched a brow.

He looked around in confusion before shaking his head, "Well why are they in Star's room?" he heard the girls laughing and he sighed, "Well can I have my clothes so I can get dressed?" there was long pause and Marco sighed "You know, I'd kind of like to get dressed today."

"Okay…just come in and get your clothes, Marco," Sabrina shouted and Marco groaned and rolled his eyes as he reached for the knob.

Turning the knob, he opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes widened with shock when he saw his housemates in the lingerie they wore a few weeks ago, all in erotic poses. He cleared his throat and looked away and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…well I see my clothes aren't in here so I uh…" he started to slowly back away when Janna jumped up and ran over to him and closed and locked the door.

"Stay Marco," Jackie smiled as she stood up and licked her lips, "We just wanted to have a little run and we decided to invite you too." Marco looked around in shock as his housemates slowly began to surround him and he swallowed hard as Janna pulled him back and Star and Brittney tried to take the towel away from him.

Marco was laying on his back while Star, Janna and Sabrina cupped his testicles and licked his dick and Jackie and Brittney leaned towards each other above his face, kissing each other and rubbing their breasts and lightly moaning. Marco looked around with a shocked expression on, ' _These girls are trying to kill me._ ' He looked around and heard the girls moan and saw Jackie looking down and smirked slightly, ' _Uh-oh, what did I do?_ '

Jackie leaned closer to him and smiled, "Don't worry Marco, we didn't forget about you," Marco got ready to say something when Jackie pressed her lips against his.

His eyes wandered down and saw Janna licking Jackie's pussy while rubbing her breast and pussy. He looked at Star and Sabrina kissing while sandwiching his dick between their breasts. He then looked up at Brittney and saw her rubbing Jackie's breasts and nibbled on her earlobe. Marco rolled his eyes, ' _Well if they're going to kill me I might as well enjoy myself._ ' He slipped his tongue into Jackie's mouth and their tongues did battle.

Janna moved back and Jackie looked back in confusion, "Why did you stop Janna?"

"Because I want Marco to taste your pussy in my mouth," Jackie smiled and nodded before moving aside and Janna moved closer to Marco. She smirked and threw her arms around Marco's neck and crushed her lips against his and Marco's eyes widened as the taste of Jackie's pussy in Janna's mouth. Janna lightly moaned and slipped her tongue in Marco's mouth and their tongues began to wrestle.

Marco felt something wrap around his dick and he looked down to see Sabrina burying his dick in her pussy and Star rubbed her breasts and sucked on the side of her neck. Marco rolled his head, ' _Well I lived a good life and I guess this is how I'm going to die._ ' He wrapped his arms around Janna's waist and squeezed her ass while Jackie and Brittney rubbed each other's breasts and kissed above them and moaned into their mouths.

Marco looked around before moving his hands away from Janna's ass and between Brittney's and Jackie's legs and began fingering their pussies. They moaned and separated and looked down and Brittney smirked, "Well he finally decided to join in the fun." She turned and start kissing Jackie again while Marco continued to fingers hers and Jackie's pussies.

After several hours, the six housemates were laying on the bed, Brittney and Sabrina cuddled on Marco's right side, Janna and Jackie cuddled on Marco's left side and Star laying on top of him. Marco looked down at Star and slightly smiled, "Hey," she looked up with a small smile crossing her face, "So uh…what brought this on?"

"Well we got rid of the three idiots and we decided we needed to celebrate and what better way to celebrate than an orgy with your housemates?" she yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "We should get some sleep. We have classes in the morning,"

Marco quietly chuckled and wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back, "Yeah, I guess we do." He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.

 **And done. Probably not the most exciting ending, but I'm thinking about making a sequel a little while after the holidays. Anyway as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
